Katie Macmillan
by Bida-Black
Summary: Harry está em seu 6º ano em hogwarts e está começando a ver a realidade do mundo bruxo.


Capítulo 1- Katie Macmillan

Era verão na casa nº 4 na rua dos alfeneiros, Harry andava em sua nova bicicleta que comprara com seu dinheiro bruxo, que trocara em gringotes por Euros. O garoto estava ainda aprendendo, mas estava começando a pegar o jeito, quando desastradamente desceu rua baixo em alta velocidade, estava tão rápido que mal conseguira ver a linda garota em sua frente, quando viu algo alto em sua frente (a garota) freio com tal violência que voou da bicicleta e caiu de cara com a grama da casa dos Thompsons, quebrando seu óculos. Ele levantou cheio de terra, e disse a garota, que agora que tentava prender seu riso:  
- Ainda estou aprendendo... Oi, sou Harry Potter.  
- Katie Macmillan, sou nova aqui, estou morando na rua dos alfeneiros.   
- Então, está conhecendo a área? – Perguntou Harry prendendo a lente.  
- Uhum... Estou meio desorientada ainda, mas estou dando umas voltas.   
- Que tal eu te acompanhar? Posso te mostrar o bairro.

- Ótimo! – Disse a garota com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Os dois andaram lentamente, conversando, mas para Harry, era difícil conversar se nem ao menos podia contar que era bruxo, ele teria que mentir sobre os últimos seis anos.

- Então, onde estuda? – Perguntou a jovem, interessada na resposta.

- No exterior, e você?

- Eu...Eu estudava na Bulgária, esse ano estudarei aqui mesmo na Inglaterra, em Whip...feld. – Disse a menina, que com certeza inventara o nome.

- Hum...Você tem quantos anos? – Perguntou Harry.

- 16 e você?

- 16 também.

- Eu estou morando com minha tia, no número 7.

- Puxa, eu moro no número 4, só no verão.

Harry nunca conversara, nem ao menos ficara amigo de alguém durante o período de estadia na casa dos tios, muito menos de alguém tão legal quanto Katie.

- Então Harry, você gosta de música?

- Claro, eu gosto de Rock, todos os tipos! – Disse ele.

- Eu também!

No momento que os dois sorriram um para o outro, uma coruja veio em direção a Harry mais rápido que o próprio quando descia a ladeira de bicicleta. A coruja não era familiar, mas vinha com uma carta endereçada a Harry Potter. Harry não sabia o que fazer, na frente de Katie, se abria ou não a carta. A menina vendo a coruja, abriu um largo sorriso, e permaneceu calada.

- Bem, eu já volto, vou só ler uma carta, deve ser do meu pai, ele adora brincar comigo, mandar carta por coruja, hahaha... – Disse Harry nervoso, inventando uma desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu ficarei esperando aqui.

- Ta, já volto. – Então Harry pegou a coruja e se afastou da menina, sentou no balanço do parque e abriu a carta:

"_Harry, _

_Mudamos a sede da Ordem, mas nossa primeira reunião será na velha casa de seu padrinho._

_Com amor,_

_Remo"_

Harry nunca desejara tanto, não ir para Ordem, ou para casa dos Weasleys, por mais incrível que fosse, Harry queria passar o resto do verão, na casa dos tios, perto de Katie. Harry sentia por Katie, algo que nunca sentira por qualquer outra garota, até mesmo Cho. Por um momento, ele encostara sua cabeça na corrente do pequeno balanço, e pensara, e ficara alguns minutos pensando, até que a corrente do minúsculo balanço arrebentara, e Harry, caiu no chão. A menina deu uma risada, mas sua risada era uma risada muito gostosa de se ouvir, e por um minuto descobriu que estava apaixonado.

Harry levantara, voltara para perto de Katie e eles continuaram andando. Ao chegar na casa número 7, os dois entraram pela portinhola do jardim, e ao chegar na porta, Katie apertou a campainha. Sozinhos, os dois estavam esperando a tia dela atender. Harry se aproximara de Katie, e percebera, que os dois passaram o dia todo juntos, desde a manhã, até o anoitecer da tarde. Eles seguraram um a mão do outro e Harry disse:

- Eu tive hoje um ótimo dia, o melhor desse verão – Disse Harry, que engoliu seco, e continuou – Mas, infelizmente, acho que só nos veremos ano que vem, no próximo verão.

- Eu acho que não, acho que nos veremos antes. – Disse a menina com uma voz bem baixa.

- Você não está entendendo, eu passo todo ano na escola... A não ser que você esteja falando sobre as férias de inverno, mas não posso prometer que virei, pois na minha escola tem muito dever – Sem perceber, Harry estava nervoso, e começara a falar muito, quando a menina botou seu dedo indicador em seus lábios e ele parara de falar. A cabeça dela se aproximou da dele, e eles se beijaram, o melhor beijo que Harry já levara, - além de ser o segundo – foi melhor do que o qual dera em Cho no ano passado. Eles se beijaram durante uns dois minutos, quando a maçaneta da porta com um número sete de ferro começara a abrir, a menina se afastara e entrara na casa. Harry ficara em pé, sem acreditar, durante cinco minutos, Harry ficara parado em frente a porta da casa de Katie. Ele pegara sua bicicleta que deixara na entrada da casa e atravessara a rua. Na calçada, Harry olhara para o lado e vira a gangue de Duda vindo em sua direção, sem querer estragar o dia, correra para dentro de casa. Rapidamente subira as escadas, tomara um banho, vestido com seu pijama, desceu à cozinha e pegara três sanduíches, e uma garrafinha de suco de uva, e subira de novo, ao quarto, onde comera sua janta, sentara em sua cama, e começara a acariciar Edwiges, pensando em sua nova paixão, Katie.

Harry deitara em sua cama, e fechara seus olhos, mais ainda pensando no beijo. Tirou seu óculos, o colocou na escrivaninha, onde abriu uma gaveta, pegou sua varinha e disse apontando para o óculos:

- _Occulus reparus._ – Nesse momento, o óculos se auto reparou, ficando em perfeito estado.

Ele virou de lado e voltou a dormir, quando uma grande luz apareceu em sua janela e disse pra si mesmo:

- Ah, não.

- Olá Harry, como vai? – Disse uma jovem bruxa de cabelos roxos, em cima de uma nova vassoura.

- Oi Tonks, estava indo bem...

- Acalme-se rapaz. – Disse uma voz muito grave atrás de Quim Schacklebolt.

- Eu estava tentando dormir, Moody.

- Vamos, se arrume, nós não temos muito tempo antes de seus tios acordarem. – Disse Quim.

- Está bem, mas vocês podiam muito bem ter vindo amanhã de manhã! – Disse Harry já se levantando – Entrem, vocês terão de esperar.

Então toda guarda avançada agora estava no quarto de Harry, que abrira a porta e percebera que os tios e o primo não estavam em casa.

- O que vocês fizeram com eles? – Perguntou Harry humorado.

- Nada, não deu tempo de inventar algo. – Disse Tonks

Então Harry ouviu um barulho na cozinha.

- Hum, a felicidade passou! – Disse ele tirando o sorriso do rosto.

Em meio minuto, Harry arrumou tudo – Que estava já quase arrumado – se vestiu em mais meio minuto e todos subiram em suas vassouras, já voando, ao lado da janela, Harry deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, e viu que não se esquecera de nada, tudo que precisava estava em sua mala, que estava sendo carregada por Quim. Na mesma hora Harry viu que a porta de seu quarto estava sendo aberta e disse para esperar um segundo, pois ia dar um "tchau" para os Dursleys, quando a porta foi aberta, não era nada de Dursley, e sim comensais! Todos se apavoraram e Harry quase caiu da vassoura.

- Vamos rápido! – Disse Moody – Não podemos lutar com eles aqui, tem muitos trouxas, eles não podem nos ver!

- O que faremos? – Gritou Harry nervoso.

- Voem rápido, muito rápido!

Então todos voaram tão rápido que mesmo sem feitiço, os trouxas não conseguiriam ver, todos estavam muito nervosos, e voaram mais rápido ainda. Eles estavam voando tão rápido que os olhos de Harry começaram a lacrimejar, mesmo Harry não via direito a Guarda.

- Moody, será que eles estão nos seguindo? – Perguntou Tonks, gritando.

- Creio que sim! – Disse Moody, com sua voz mais grave que o normal – Rápido, a 100 pés tem uma nuvem bem densa, vamos fazer uma passagem de emergência nela.

- Ok! – Disse uma bruxa, que era nova na guarda.

Nem mesmo com Voldemort, Harry nunca sentira essa emoção. Ele olhara para trás e vira os comensais. Harry fixara seu olhar em um comensal que estava na frente de todos, ao olhar melhor, vira dois olhos vermelhos como os de Voldemort, mas tinha certeza que não era Voldemort, pois longas franjas de cabelos também vermelho, saiam da capa escura, e logo vira que era Bellatrix, a assassina de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, a bruxa deu um sinistro sorriso ao garoto, que voltou seu olhar para frente.

- Bellatrix está comandando o grupo. – Disse Harry à guarda, que pareceu não ouvi-lo.

- Chegamos na nuvem, agora vamos dar a volta nela e descer, preparem-se...Agora! – Gritou Moody com uma voz muito diferente – Acho que devemos fazer o caminho pela Islândia!

- Pega leve, cara! – Disse Tonks.

- Ninfadora, pegar leve?! Estamos em missão de proteção à Harry, e as nossas também e você quer pegar leve?! Há uns vinte comensais atrás de nós, e você quer pegar leve?

- Foi mal, tem razão, mas Islândia, vamos pelo caminho de Bristol/ Londres/ Bristol...

- É, acho que o caminho BLB é o melhor mesmo, Olhos-loucos! – Concordou a nova integrante da Guarda.

- Está bem! Harry, passe a minha frente, Ninfadora falará o que fazer! – E calado, Harry obedeceu. – Tonks, ao lado de Harry. Quim, dê o melhor estupefaça que conseguir em Bellatrix e em Malfoy, que deve estar ao lado dela, rápido...Subam!

Quim se virou, diminuindo a velocidade e mandando um estupefaça, mas só atingiu Malfoy, que caiu de sua vassoura, derrubando outros comensais, então Quim deu um estupefaça em Bellatrix que caiu de sua vassoura, mas se segurou na vassoura de Crabbe, isso retardou os comensais, dando tempo para a Guarda e Harry os despistarem e fugirem.

Chegando no Largo Grimmauld, eles entraram na velha casa dos Black, onde ao passar pela porta secreta, Harry se emocionou e começou a chorar, lembrando do padrinho. Tonks passou a mão em suas costas e o consolou. Limpando as lágrimas do rosto, Harry e a guarda, subiram as escadas, entrando na cozinha, onde encontraram Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore, Sr e Sra Weasley.

- Oi Harry! – Disse o Sr Weasley.

- Oi. – Respondeu desanimado.

- Oi – Responderam o restante quase todos juntos

- Harry, suba, amanhã iremos para nova sede da Ordem, já é tarde! – Disse Dumbledore.

- Ok. – Disse Harry lembrando que no dia seguinte seria seu aniversário.

Harry subira as escadas, onde se depara com os Weasleys e Hermione.

- Oi! – Disseram todos juntos.

- Olá. – Disse Harry recebendo um forte abraço de sua amiga.

Harry não estava muito animado no dia, pois pensara que seria um dos melhores dias de sua vida, por causa de Katie, mas além de ser acordado pela guarda e ser seguido por comensais, mudara de idéia. O que mais queria Harry era dormir, e disse isso para os presentes no quarto.

- Ta bom, mas amanhã conte tudo sobre hoje, soubemos que vocês foram seguidos por comensais! – Disse Harry também se ajeitando para dormir.

Então, todos na casa já estavam dormindo, a casa estava silenciosa, ainda mais sem o chato do elfo doméstico.

- Vamos, pegue-o leve-o para a cadeira.

- Não, por favor, NÃO! – Disse um homem baixo de vestes trouxas e vários caldeirões na mão.

- Vá, vá, sem desperdício de tempo! – Disse um homem de capa preta.

- Lúcio, eu dou as ordens!

- Desculpe chefe! – Disse.

- Bellatrix, cuide disso, logo!

- Está bem chefe, com prazer. – Disse a pavorosa mulher que sorria para Harry na perseguição.

Lúcio Malfoy segurou Mundungo e forçou-o a sentar numa cadeira cheia de cordas em seus braços, no assento e no encosto. Bellatrix apontou a varinha para Mundungo e disse:

- Você não quer ser torturado, né?

- Não, claro que não! – Disse o homem na cadeira.

- Então me responda as perguntas; Qual seu nome?

- Mungunudu... Mungudu... Mundungo! – Disse o homem que estava nervoso.

- Você faz ou não parte da Ordem da Fênix? – Disse Bellatrix.

- Na... Não! – Disse o homem já suando.

Então a comensal jogou um feitiço no homem que estava amarrado na cadeira, foi um Cruccio, que fez o homem cair no chão – com a cadeira – de tanta dor, ele gritava muito, desesperadamente, nunca sentira tanta dor na vida. Rabicho que estava ao lado de seu mestre deu uma risada, que pareceu um grito.

- Está bem, eu faço parte da Ordem!

- Onde é a sede da Ordem?

- Não vou dizer! – No mesmo momento voltara a gritar, muito, Voldemort sorriu e aproveitou o "show" – Na antiga casa dos Black, no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, é uma porta escondida!

- Vamos, agora! – Disse Voldemort que apanhara sua varinha e... – Avada Kedrava!

Harry acordara aflito, pálido, suando frio, levantara correndo e subira as escadas até o quarto onde Dumbledore estava dormindo.

- Senhor, Dumbledore, acorde, rápido! – Disse Harry alto, que acordou Lupin, que dormia no quarto ao lado.

- Sim Harry, o que foi? – Disse Dumbledore sonolento.

- Mundungo, foi pego por Voldemort, torturado, MORTO! – Disse rápido sem Dumbledore e Lupin, que estava na porta, entenderem.

- Eu sonhei de novo com Voldemort, que eu era ele, aí eles pegaram Mundungo, o colocaram numa cadeira, o torturaram, ele contou onde nós estamos, os comensais estão vindo para cá, e Voldemort matou Mundungo! – Disse claramente.

- Rápido, acorde os rapazes, precisamos sair daqui agora! – Disse Dumbledore. Lupin já havia ido acordar Sra e o Sr Weasley e Snape.

- Acordem! – Gritou Harry – Agora, precisamos fugir daqui, rápido!

Em pouco tempo, todos já estavam fora da casa, Quim e Keythell (a nova integrante da Guarda) estavam levando as coisas importantes de Sirius e de sua casa.

- Porque vamos voando? Porque não usando Flú? – Perguntou Harry à Lupin.

- Hoje em dia, nós precisamos evitar o flú ao máximo, está muito perigoso!

- Vamos, agora! – Gritou Moody.

Todos, sem exceção estavam de vassouras, pois agora que o ministério estava com a Ordem, o ministério deu material.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Hermione a Tonks.

- Hogwarts, o lugar mais seguro do mundo, lá está a maioria do pessoal do ministério.

- Voldemort não sabe que estaremos lá? – Perguntou Harry, que apareceu do lado de Tonks.

- É claro que deve saber, mas ele não tem coragem de ir para lá, ainda mais com Dumbledore, todos os aurores do ministério, estaremos mais umas 7, ou 8 vezes com mais vantagens que eles, e é por isso que as aulas continuarão, sem parar.

- Quanto tempo mais ou menos demorará a chegar lá? – Perguntou Harry.

- Acho que quarenta minutos. – Respondeu.

- Nossa! – Disse Ron, que estava calado até então.

Foram quarenta minutos tranqüilos, onde Harry pode contar o que acontecera no dia, Hermione contou o que fizera no verão, e Ron o mesmo. Ao chegar na torre norte de Hogwarts, todos guardaram suas vassouras num armário, e desceram as escadas até o salão comunal, onde Harry teve uma surpresa, o imenso salão estava todo enfeitado, com faixas, velas flutuantes, vários pomos voando, com uma decoração de quadribol, cheio de fotos e quadros dos pais de Harry, de Harry e de Sirius, os quadro acenavam, picavam, e além dos incríveis enfeites, o salão estava cheio, estava lotado de bruxos e bruxas do ministério, aurores, alguns jogadores de quadribol famosos, toda Ordem, alguns alunos como Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Lino Jordan, Simas Finnigan, Ernesto Macmillan todos os integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore, todos os professores funcionários de Hogwarts, muitos elfos domésticos, Harry nunca tivera tal festa de aniversário, ele agradecera todos, e tinha certeza que este era o melhor dia de sua vida. Recebera presentes de todos, até mesmo Filch e Snape. Harry pensara estar sonhando, uma festa lotada, em Hogwarts, só para ele! Ele subira num palanque que substituía a cadeira de Dumbledore e começou a falar:

- Eu gostaria de agradecer todos que estão aqui hoje, até mesmo os que não conheço – então uma leve onde de risadas soou no salão – eu estou muito surpreso, mesmo sendo perseguido por comensais, tenho quase certeza que este é o melhor dia de minha vida, não pelo tamanho da festa, sim porque essa é minha segunda festa de aniversário que eu tive em toda minha vida, pois na casa de meus tios, não tinha amigos, nem mesmo família, e nem que tivesse amigos, meus tios não me dariam uma festa, eu realmente não sei entre esse e o dia que soube que era bruxo, qual foi o melhor dia de minha vida, que só tem seis anos, pois acho que minha estadia na casa de meus tios, os onze primeiros anos de minha vida, não foram bem uma vida, obrigado por virem. – Na mesma hora que Harry terminara de falar, todos no salão começaram a aplaudir emocionados, todos sem exceção, aplaudiram.

Harry estava tomando um copo de cerveja quando sem querer esbarrou em alguém:

- Desculpa. – Disse levantando, sem ver quem era...

- Tudo bem Harry! – Disse a menina.

- Arph... – Harry soluçou para dentro quando viu em quem tinha esbarrado – Oi Katie!

- Oi Harry, festa legal! Tome, seu presente! – Disse tirando um embrulho do bolso.

- Que isso Katie, eu te conheci ontem, hoje, sei lá.

- Que nada Harry, toma.

Harry abriu o embrulho e era uma rosa.

- Obrigado!

- Você sabe o que é?

- Uma flor. – Disse Harry estranhando a pergunta.

- Não é uma flor qualquer, é uma sentimentosa.

- Sentimentosa? – Perguntou ele tentando descobrir o que tinha de especial.

- É uma flor, que assim que a pessoa faz um pacto com ela, ela representa seus sentimentos, exemplo, se você está triste, ela murcha, se você está alegre, ela floresce e fica exuberante, se você está apaixonado, ela fica super vermelha, etc. – Explicou a menina.

- Como eu faço um pacto com ela?

- Ora, se arranhe com o espinho dela. – Disse ela.

- OK. – Então Harry se espetou, mas ao invés de machucar, ao contrário, a flor deu um dos melhores sentimentos que Harry já sentira, Harry pareceu estar no céu.

- É bom né? – Perguntou ela.

- Ótimo, obrigado! – Disse ele, feliz – Venha, vou te apresentar aos meus amig... Espera aí, você é bruxa?

- Sim, sou a parte bruxa da família da tia Bella. – Disse ela – Sou sobrinha de Arabella Figg, meus pai são bruxos, e ela é um aborto, meus pais são aurores do ministério, agora que o ministério está com Dumbledore, vim para Hogwarts estudar aqui.

Essa notícia foi a melhor da noite para Harry, Harry nunca vira tanta coisa dar certo ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais porque ele é apaixonado por Katie.

- Venha, venha conhecer meus melhores amigos de Hogwarts. – E feliz, puxou a amiga pela mão até onde Ron e Hermione conversavam com...Cho – Oi pessoal.

- Oi Harry. – Disse Cho.

- Oi, pessoal, essa é Katie, a menina que contei a vocês. Ela é bruxa e vai estudar aqui em Hogwarts. Katie, esse é Rony Weasley e essas são Hermione Granger e Cho Chang.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou Katie.

Harry deixou Katie conversando com os amigos, quando foi procurar Hagrid, mas não o achara, foi procurar Lupin, mas não o achara, foi até a Sala de Dumbledore, onde supôs que seria onde os encontrariam. Na frente da estátua do gárgula, notara que uma brecha estava aberta, e usando um simples: _Alorromora, _conseguiu abrir a passagem por inteira. Todos estavam em volta da prateleira, onde fica o chapéu seletor, nem notaram Harry entrando.


End file.
